Zephyr Haddock
Zephyr Haddock is Hiccup and Astrid Haddock's daughter, who appears, along with her younger brother, at the end of ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World''. Since she is their first born child, there is a chance, as well as a strong possibility, that Zephyr is the heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of New Berk; and the first Hooligan tribe heir to be born a girl. Appearance Zephyr deeply resembles both of her parents, as she has her mother's blue eyes and her father's brown hair, that is of a lighter auburn-brown shade. As well as strongly looking like a child version of Astrid, with brown hair that is of a similar two banded pigtails hairstyle that Astrid had in the flashback prologue of "Fright of Passage", even thuogh Zephyr wears a metal-studded leather headband (that looks identical to Astrid's kransen) instead of a Viking helmet and has a mole on her left cheek, that is mixed with her slightly invisible freckles; while her clothes are similar to the ones that Astrid wore in her teens and younger adult years. The metal-studs that are on her reddish brown leather skirt are similar to the ones that are on her leather headband, and the metal-studs take the place of the spikes that Astrid has on her leather skirts. While Zephyr's sleeveless shirt is of a grayish or dark blue color, and has a large red belt or sash around her waste, that sits above her small green pouch she has attached to it. Like the small silver bird-like skulls Astrid commonly wears, Zephyr has one on the lid of her pouch. On both of her sleeveless arms, she wears olive green cloth bracers with fur cuffs on her forearms and a set of leather bands wrapped around her biceps, along with having green beaded shoulder pads instead of the metal ones that her had, as well as Zephyr's shoulder pads each having a Nadder's head on them. Even thuogh Zephyr has a pouch on her "belt", it doesn't stop the young Haddock from carrying around her small, dark brown, leather crossbody bag with its red Toothless head printed lid. Personality Even though she is the daughter of two ex-dragon riders, it didn't help Zephyr from being afraid of dragons, until her parents showed both their children how calm and gentle they can be. During both the family voyage to the Hidden World and the flight on the backs of her parents' dragons, Zephyr is shown to be very playful and full of energy; like most children her age. Zephyr is shown to have some of her father's nervousness, due to some of her face expressions being similar to his, and has his interests in art, as she carries around notebooks with her (which has been conformed in the official art book of the third film). Powers and Abilities Zephyr possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human girl. As the Haddock family sailed closer to the Hidden World, however, Zephyr was seen helping her mother with the ropes of their ship by pulling at them with her implies, that before or during their family voyage, Zephyr may have been taught a few things about sailing. Role in the Crossover Because of the minor role she plays in the third film, Zephyr and her brother may not get as much development as other characters. If writers were to give the Haddock siblings focus in any way, it would most likely be limited to the number of children who believe in the Guardians and give them strength in their beliefs. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is Zephyr's father, while she is his first born child and possibly his heir. When Astrid gently pushed their children towards the Night Fury, Zephyr made a face that is similar to the one that Hiccup had made when he was cornered by Toothless before he spat half of the eaten fish into his lap; along with a few other faces that look a bit like the ones he made from when he was fifteen. When Hiccup introduced their children to Toothless, he first showed Zephyr how to bond with him before getting Nuffink to hold up his hand to the dragon. After flying with her mother for a bit, before Nuffink joined them on Stormfly's back, Hiccup helped Zephyr into Toothless' back so she could have a turn of flying on the Alpha dragon with her father. Since Zephyr is shown to have inherit some of her father's nervous nature, from some of the nervous face expressions she made, and his interests in drawing, from the notebook she carries in her crossbody bag; there is chance that Zephyr might have also inherited some of Hiccup's leadership skills. Zephyr's (possibility) future role as the next Chieftess of New Berk, would probably have Hiccup telling her the struggles and challenges he fast before and after he became chief to ease the worries she has. Jack Frost Being a child that saw her first dragon, during a time where they're existence had faded away from the world's memory of them, could mean that she'll be able to see and believe in Jack. As there is a Viking philosophy version of the winter spirit, Jokul Frosti; that fans sometimes feature him as for Viking AU. Since Zephyr is shown to be playful and full of energy, she and Jack would have lots of fun together and because Zephyr spent time having some fun in the air, Jack would most likely give her some "high flying" fun; as he had helped Jamie fly above the ground. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Since Zephyr has brown hair like both Hiccup and brunet Rapunzel and has blue eyes like King Frederic of Corona (as isn't uncommon for people to inherit traits from distant relatives), fans of the Hiccunzel pairing could have her taking Astrid's place as Zephyr's mother. In a similar way that fans have Jack take Flynn's place as Rapunzel's love interest and husband, as well as both of Agnarr and Iduna's places so they could have Jack and Rapunzel as Elsa and Ann's parents, for the popular Frozen Tangled Guardians EU. Toothless Toothless is the first dragon that Zephyr had met and she was scared of the Night Fury at first, due to the dragon approaching her father in a threatening and defective way until he recognized him. Because of Toothless' first impression, Zephyr and her brother were nervous about approaching the dragon and holding their hands until to him, as she closed her eyes while waiting for the Night Fury to come to them. The moment Toothless' snout made contact with their hands, any fears that the siblings first had of the dragon disappeared; and where replaced with amazement. After flying with her mother on Stormfly's back Hiccup helped Zephyr to get onto Toothless' back, after he had handed Nuffink to Astrid, so the siblings could have a chance to ride both of their parents' dragons with them. Being the daughter of Toothless' friend and former rider, Hiccup would have told Zephyr, as well as Nuffink, stories of the many adventures they had together. As well as the events of how they met on Berk and how they became newly crowned leaders on the same day, before sharing the events that led to the tribe leaving Berk and starting anew on New Berk while their dragons descended into the Hidden World. Astrid Haddock Astrid is Zephyr's mother. Zephyr was first seen by her side, as the Haddock family sailed to the Hidden World. As well as flying with her first on Stormfly, before switching places with her brother so she could have a turn of flying with their father on Toothless. When Toothless didn't recognized Hiccup at first, Astrid kept their close to her side and shielded them from the dragon until the Night Fury had calmed down and became playful towards them. The headband that Zephyr wears looks identical to Astrid's kransen and Viking culture has a mother passing her kransen onto her daughter, could mean that Astrid had in fact passed her kransen onto Zephyr. As it was once wore by Astrid's mother and a kransen is used to symbolize a Viking girl's maidenhood. While the small silver bird-like skull that is on the lid of Zephyr pouch could have been added onto it by Astrid, as she had commonly wore them in her youth. Light Fury The Light Fury and her hatchlings kept close to Toothless' and had gotten close to Nuffink a few times, Zephyr's turn on the Night Fury's back might have given her the same kind of experience that her brother had with the Light Fury and the young trio in the air. Night Lights The Night Light hatchlings are the first baby dragons that Zephyr had ever saw and met, with her brother. Since the Night Lights kept close to their parents and had gotten close to Nuffink a few times, Zephyr's turn on their father's back might have given her the same kind of experience that her brother had with them in the air. Should the dragons have remained with Hairy Hooligan Tribe in the world of man, or within the Hidden World, there is a chance that one of the three dragons (most likely the white Night Light as it is believed to be a girl) might have ended up as Zephyr's dragon, unless she and her brother were to bond with a Deadly Nadder or another kind of dragon. Because there have been many that have made the white Night Light Nuffink's dragon, based upon the young dragon playing pawing at his reached out hand, and only a few feature the dragon as Zephyr's, one of the two black Night Lights could be placed Zephyr's dragon and friend. As there has been fanwork of Zephyr holding the two young black dragons; there is also the fact that one of the two has blue eyes like hers and Zephyr being a girl version of her father. Stormfly Stormfly is the first dragon that Zephyr flew on the back of, with her mother. Being the daughter of Stormfly's friend and former rider, Astrid would have told Zephyr, as well as Nuffink, stories of the many adventures they had together. As well as the events of how they met and they became friends, before sharing the events that led to the tribe leaving Berk and starting anew on New Berk while Stormfly and the rest of their dragons descended into the Hidden World. Queen Elsa Since Zephyr has blue eyes like Elsa, fans of the Hiccelsa pairing could have her taking Astrid's place as Zephyr's mother. In a similar way that fans have Jack take Flynn's place as Rapunzel's love interest and husband, as well as both of Agnarr and Iduna's places so they could have Jack and Rapunzel as Elsa and Ann's parents, for the popular Frozen Tangled Guardians EU. Stoick the Vast Even though Stoick had died long before the events that had led to both Hiccup and Astrid's wedding and the birth of his two grandchildren, Nuffink and Zephyr would have been told about their grandfather from the people that knew him. In both legacy and the kind of man he was. If Stoick didn't die in the second film and was to be given the chance to meet and watch the two grow from infancy to children, he would no doubt love them with all his heart and would tell them stories of what their father was like as both a child and teenager, legends and the tribe's history, along with a few other stories that they would enjoy. Zephyr's (possibility) future role as the next Chieftess of New Berk, would probably have Hiccup easing her worries by telling Zephyr the struggles and fears that Stoick helped him through; and would probably share the story that Gobber told him about Stoick's own struggles he had shortly after he became chief. As well as to let Zephyr know that her grandfather will always be watching over her. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston Zephyr's leather-like shoulder pads each have a Zippleback's head on them and the twins were the riders of the one that they shared (even though the dragon heads on the pads could be of a Nadder's), a few fans believe that the twins take a shine to the Haddock child, as Nuffink's necklace has teeth that are similar to the ones that the twins had on their necklaces, and were the possibility ones that gave Zephyr her shoulder pads and Nuffink his teeth necklace as gifts. Since the twins are friends of Zephyr's parents, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with their other friends, would be an uncle and aunt to Zephyr and her little brother. Where the twins would tell the young Haddocks stories of their battles, adventures and possibly some of their past pranks; as well as to tell them the importins of the bond between siblings. Valka Even thuogh Valka and Zephyr's relationship wasn't seen or mentioned, as well as her relationship with Nuffink, Valka's love for her family would no doubt have her loving and caring for Zephyr as any grandmother would love her grandchild. She would tell Zephyr, as well as Nuffink, her time in the Dragon's Hide with Cloudjumper, the Bewilderbeast and the rest of its dragons before she and Hiccup found each other. Moana Waialiki Both Moana and Zephyr are the daughters of their islands and tribe's chiefs and are their heirs, come from seafaring cultures and have paternal grandmothers that are a bit of a renegade, while Moana's name is one of the "meaning" words of the sea just as Zephyr's name is one of the words for wind. Pitch Black Because she is the daughter of one of the four main members of the Big Four, Pitch would most likely target Zephyr to get to Hiccup. Eret Even thuogh Eret and Zephyr's relationship wasn't seen or mentioned, as well as his relationship with Nuffink, Eret's friendship with their parents would no doubt have him as an uncle-like figure to the two. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Sailors